


april fools

by aurivity



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, April Fools is a great song dont @ me, Cutting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 15:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16139708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurivity/pseuds/aurivity
Summary: "Stop playing with my heart.""Why should I? It's a fun game."+Hwang Hyunjin's confessions to Kim Seungmin were not always happy. Sometimes they hurt, sometimes they healed.Other times, they lead to something irreversible.(shortish chapters-updates every Sunday!)





	april fools

Kim Seungmin sighed, walking out of his AP Geometry class, homework heavily stacked on top of his textbooks. Jeongin and Woojin walked beside him, off in some discussion about the guy who invented the Pythagorean Theorem. The narrow hallway with blue-squared tiles pushed Seungmin up against the grey lockers even more, and he gritted his teeth. A flickering light hovered above him, making his eyes hurt. Today was not the day for anyone to be joking with him.

Pushing his round-framed glasses up the bridge of his nose, Seungmin frowned. "Can you guys not try to sardine me against the wall ever five seconds?" he spat at Woojin and Jeongin, who took up three-fourths of the hallway. No one else was there, seeing as half of their school wasn't smart enough to have all their courses on the third floor.

Jeongin smiled, slinging his arm around Seungmin's shoulder. "It's not even my fault! Woojin takes up eighty percent of this hallway," he whined, cramming himself against Seungin for greater effect. Seungmin pushed back, ruffling the younger's hair in affection. Jeongin was a cute person, how could he resist him?

Woojin, from the other side of the six tiled hall, coughed. "I don't take up that much room. Stop making fun of me because I have broad shoulders," Woojin complained, hitting Seungmin and Jeongin over the head.

Seungmin giggled, quickly breaking away from the fight between his two friends. His locker was right in front of him, and he wanted to get rid of his heavy books as soon as possible. "Thirty, eighteen, twelve," Seungmin mumbled to himself as he turned the lock. Left. Right. Left. Left. Click.

A letter fell out.

Seungmin hastily shoved his books in his locker, hearing a loud thump. Choosing not to care, he bent down to pick up the vanilla envelope. It was sealed with a pink heart, and Seungmin turned it around twice to make sure it was for him. Yep, the words "to Kim Seungmin" were printed boldly in neat newspaper cuttings on the front. Looking around the hallway to make sure no one was watching him, Seungmin opened it.

 

_dear Kim Seungmin,_

_you smile really brightly. try smiling more—I think it'd suit you :)_

 

_-h.h.j_

 

Seungmin blinked in disbelief. One person in his school had the initials "HHJ," and there was no way that person could be interested in him.

  
Ding. His phone.

 

Pulling it out of his back pocket, Seungmin took a quick glance at the message.

 

**hyunjin from science**

 

i wrote the note :)


End file.
